Hell's Angel
by IcklexSami
Summary: A Harry And Draco Romance Story, that's a little bit Yaoi. Can Enemies really love each other? Find out.


**Hell's Angel **

This story is Rated Teen! And Kind of Yaoi I guess... It's a Harry and Draco Romace.

Disclaimer: I do not Own HP Charactor's they are owned by J.k Rowling. Aewyn is my friends Charactor I have permission to use her.

**Proulage**

A small child lay wrapped in blankets, but even that couldn't protect the infant from the cold. Shivering in her slumber, she had no recolection of what had happened to her or where she came from. And as a woman opened the door to which she was in front of, her life began. The woman took the child in her arms, acting as if this happened often; infants appearing on her doorstep. Only, it did happen very often. As she shut the door, secluding the cold to where it belonged, the light from a street lamp illuminated a sign reading "North Star Children's Shelter." Aewyn Willows was a strange girl. At least, that's what everyone always whispered, thinking she couldn't hear. The adults that passed her around seemed to warn one another every time she was shuffled along. But the new couple never listened to those of experience.

An eight-year old Aewyn held the hand of the woman who had taken her in all those years ago. The children's center had been her home for as long as she could remember. For her, it was a normal life. She had made friends, but she lost them soon enough when they were moved along, adopted by a nice couple who wanted a child. But never Aewyn. No one ever wanted her...

The woman, who she had always known as Miss. McCalistar was always kind to her. Annie McCalistar loved children, and it always pained her to see children like Aewyn, who never found a home. She knew Aewyn frightened some couple's. Her eyes were read, with a jutting circle of beautiful gold around the pupil. Annie found them beautiful and mysterious. She knew Aewyn was different. She knew from the moment she read her name on the piece of paper slipped between the blankets eight years ago: Aewyn Willows. It was an exotic name, beautiful, mysterious, and it fit her perfectly.

She clutched Aewyn's hand, leading her down a hallway to the room. This room was not just any room. This room was where children went when a couple agreed to take them in. Now, this couple agreed to be Aewyn's foster parents. They were actually friends of Annie's, and it broke their hearts to hear of this girl no one wanted. Annie just wanted her to have a home, so they agreed to take her in. Maybe they would even adopt her if it all went well. Mr. and Mrs. Bellavisto stood, waiting to see this new addition to their small family. The Bellavisto's were Aewyn's first foster-care parents. In the beginning, everything was fine. Aewyn took to them as if she'd known them her whole life, and they loved her like a daughter. But the happy times soon came crashing down as Aewyn grew up. When she turned 10, strange occurances haunted the newly aquainted family. First, they were small accidents that just simply couldn't be explained; like a water glass exploding during dinner. But as the months went by, things got worse and more frightening. It almost seemed as though their house was haunted. Dishes floated, cabinets and doors opened and shut, faucets randomly started running, flooding the kitchen and washrooms. These things even happened in school, so she had to be homeschooled. Only when Aewyn was angry did the Bellavisto's connect these occurances to her.

An argument sparked over school, and Aewyn became extremly angry, her eyes getting redder by the minute. Her hair stood on end, as though electricity pulsed through her. Then, out of the clear sky on a sunny afternoon, lightning struck outside in the backyard. Another time, the house shook so violently, nearly everything was destroyed. They couldn't take any more. As much as it broke their hearts, they walked Aewyn back to the shelter with her suitcase in one hand, and her's in another. Throughout the rest of her life, this became a cycle. She went from one family to another, the same things happening, then the couple could take no more and released her back to the shelter. Her strange powers even affected others, giving them strange feelings, making them beat her but having no recollection of ever doing any harm to her. The nicest of people were almost driven crazy after suddenly waking up and seeing Aewyn bloody and bruised, with their fist threatening to strike again, in front of their eyes.

But one night, somehow it turned to more than just physical abuse. It became sexual as she became more beautiful, with her long raven hair flowing to her elbows, and her body filling out to maturity. Her new father tried to rape her, but her fear and anger pulsed through him like a force feild as her eyes were shut tight, blocking out reality. He fell unconscious off her bed, and she took the opportunity to run, tears streaming from her eyes, confusion clouding her thoughts. She ran out into the night as the sky cried with her, the street lights glinting on her pale skin, usually giving her a glowing look. But tonight, her light was lost. She ran for her life, for all those she had hurt, for all those who had hurt her...She ran to find answers. Little did she know, those answers were already finding her.


End file.
